


You Are The One I Am Lit For

by fuckinglouist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of Louis being slammed against things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Riding, Rimming, Teasing, and happy and fluffy and proud of each other, because their love is sappy, set after the x factor performance with Ronnie Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinglouist/pseuds/fuckinglouist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"They'd just performed with Ronnie Wood. There was no way he was going to contain his excitement."</em>
</p><p>Or the one where Harry gets really excited about their performance and drags Louis off afterwards, and the heardboard bangs against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The One I Am Lit For

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened, and it was fairly quickly written and only edited by me, so if there are any mistakes please let me know.  
> Title is from the poem To A Dark Moses by Lucille Clifton.
> 
> I have no affiliation with One Direction or anyone for that matter, this is pure fiction, I don't own anything. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ps. come find me on [tumblr](http://fuckinglouist.tumblr.com) as well.

So, Harry was pumped.

Like really pumped. 

Feeling all the nerve endings in his body throbbing through his veins. 

He couldn't stop jumping, couldn't stop moving and bouncing on his heels. 

Blood rushing in his ears, hands shaky with excitement. 

They'd just performed with Ronnie Wood. 

Ronnie fucking Wood. 

Harry knew the others were laughing at him a bit, he'd gone way and beyond, but he just couldn't help it, and he wasn't the least bit sorry. 

He'd just been on stage. On the show where they were formed. Performing a song he'd written, that the other lads loved, with Ronnie Wood. 

There was no way he was going to contain his excitement. 

He'd been jumping, grinding, moaning and dropping low on national television, the biggest event all year. He'd barely refrained from going down on all fours, because he knew the jokes would be never ending. Grinding against a world fucking rockstar, one of the biggest names in music, ever. 

He caught Louis' eye as they exited the stage. 

He'd ripped off his jacket, slung back over his shoulder, now just wearing the thin white t-shirt. 

He knew Louis had stepped aside so that Harry could have the spot next to Ronnie, and he knew Louis understood just how massive this was. How important it'd been to Harry. 

He knew Louis had been watching him, he always was. 

And he knew they were going to have to do something about all this pent up energy. He could feel his fingertips buzzing, reaching forward almost automatically for his boy. 

Louis looked him straight in the eye, Harry's heart was pounding, he couldn't help it, he couldn't hold back. 

He surged forward, grabbed Louis' wrist, and pulled him away from the others. 

Louis giggled, but followed none the less. 

His giggle quieted down once they were in the corridors behind the stage. There were too many people, they had to at least try and contain themselves. 

But Harry was having none of it, fingers still grasped firmly around Louis wrist, pulling him along. 

Once in a while he turned his head, and groaned lowly at Louis. 

Louis felt it, oh he felt it alright - knew just how that groan would feel against his body, how the vibrations would travel all the way down his spine and make him shiver. 

Suddenly it got too much for Harry, and as he turned the next corner, he grabbed Louis and slammed him up against the nearest wall. 

"Haz," he started, but was cut short by Harry moving in, lips on Louis' throat, hands keeping him in place, moaning at the contact. 

"Ohh," Louis breathed out in surprise, and banged his head up against the wall. 

Harry let out a low growl, and grinded against Louis, aligning their hips. 

"Haz-, Harry," Louis breathed, "-please, not here, too many people," was all he got out, before Harry once again grinded against him, effectively shutting him up with his lips planted firmly on Louis' jaw. 

Louis' mouth fell open in a perfect 'o', as he was being pinned up against the wall, and feeling Harry all over. 

"Harry-," he tried once again, as he could hear people closing in on their end of the dark corridors. 

"We need to move," he said finally and grabbed Harry's wrists to free himself. 

Harry turned around and looked down the corridor. 

After a second he turned back to look at Louis, smirk slowly growing on his lips. 

Louis smiled. He knew he was fucked as he noticed what had caught Harry's eye. There was no way he was ever going to say no to that.

"Fiiiine," he said, rolling his eyes and let Harry drag him further down the corridor.

They stopped outside a maintenance cabinet. Harry licked his lips, opened the door and pushed Louis inside. 

It was dark, filled with brooms and cleaning supplies and wasn't bigger than a few a square feet but still perfect. It was private. Somewhat, at least. 

Louis closed the door behind him, making sure to turn the lock. 

"We wouldn't want anyone to come find us, would we now?" he said cheekily, riling Harry up, knowing just what the possibility of getting caught did to Harry. 

Harry groaned, and cornered Louis up against the door, one hand resting against the wood and the other grasping Louis' hip. 

"Just please let me get my hands on you," he said lowly, cheeks flushed, eyes roaming all over Louis, dropping to Louis' lips as he got closer. 

Their breath mingled in the small space, Louis tipped back his chin to meet Harry's gaze, and suddenly Harry lurched forward. 

It was a whirlwind of hands and lips, connecting on Louis' pulse point, lips nibbling and teeth biting, definitely leaving a mark in need of cover up later. 

Lou was gonna have a fit.

Louis gasped as Harry pushed Louis' feet apart to fit his leg between Louis' thighs. 

"Wanna hear you," he whispered in Louis ear, and put pressure on Louis' groin. 

Louis whimpered at the contact, having been insanely turned on basically from the moment he saw Harry with Ronnie on stage. 

"Yes, yes," Louis replied, and gasped as Harry grinded his thigh against Louis' dick. 

He grabbed Louis' wrists, placed them on the door, and attacked Louis' neck again, long fingers massaging Louis' palms. 

"Fuck, Haz," Louis moaned at the pressure of Harry's thigh and his mouth moving along his jawline. 

Harry moved up behind Louis' ear to the spot he knew was there, and kissed and licked, and breathed into Louis' ear, licked around the shell, bit the soft lobe. 

"Har-, Harry, stop with the teasing already," he breathed, tipping his head back to give Harry better access. 

Harry pulled back an inch, looked Louis in the eye, smirked and moved his hips to grind against Louis' again. 

He locked their eyes, and watched as Louis' eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. 

The pressure was dizzying and Harry's mouth was hot and wet, biting, licking and caressing. 

"I'm only just getting started," he said, grinded one last time against Louis and pulled back. 

Louis whimpered slightly at the loss of contact, but it quickly changed into a moan, as Harry slid his hands down Louis' body, slowly feeling every curve and dent in Louis' body, all the way from his shoulders over his chest, down over his stomach, around the sides and ending at his hips. 

Harry was crouching down in front of Louis, still maintaining eye contact, and wasn't that just the hottest thing Louis had ever seen. 

This boy, dressed in a ridiculous flowy shirt covered in pink flamingos, hair a mess wrapped around his face, lips pink and swollen and pouty, eyes hungry and filled with want, massive hands feeling every part of Louis' body, making him feel so protected and loved and taken care of and so fucking turned on. 

Harry let one of his hands drop even lower, letting his palm add pressure to Louis' cock through his jeans. Louis gasped at the contact, slamming his head against the door as Harry continued to push and grab and caress Louis.

Soon he leaned forward and added his mouth, warmth seeping through the fabric, tonguing at the zipper and making Louis squirm above him. 

"We're just getting started," he said, and smiled dirtily up at Louis, who was already breathing fast, panting and waiting for Harry to get a move on. 

"Yes yes, just get on with it," he said impatiently, as Harry continued to massage Louis through his jeans. He just smiled, dimples on full show as he finally began to unzip Louis' jeans. 

He pulled them down along with his underwear, making them pool at his ankles, before sliding his hands slowly up Louis' calves. One of them stalled on the back of his thigh and the other continued on to find the jut of Louis' hipbone. 

Finally Harry's mouth was on Louis, kissing at the tip, licking around the slit, making Louis pant even harder. 

He pulled up his hand from Louis' thigh, grabbed around the base and slowly started pumping, as his mouth really got to work. 

Then there was no more teasing, as he wrapped his lips around Louis' cock and went deep down, meeting his fingers at the base. 

He kept going, moving and bobbing slightly, fondling Louis' balls with the softest touch. Hollowing out his cheeks and letting his lips drag along Louis' length. 

Louis let out a groan at the sensation of finally having Harry's mouth on him. He felt like he'd been waiting for ages.

He felt the heat building up, swooping and gathering at the bottom of his stomach, unable to keep his hips still. 

Harry put both of his hands on Louis' hips to keep him from moving too much, going down further, letting Louis hit the back of his throat. 

Louis emitted a sharp moan as Harry hummed, sending vibrations all through Louis body, making him shiver. 

Suddenly there was a fist banging on the door and loud voices calling out for them. 

"Whatever you're doing in there, stop it! We've gotta go!" one of their body guards shouted. 

Louis froze, just how much noise had they been making?

Harry kept licking for a second, and then reluctantly removed his mouth from Louis' dick, getting in one last lick up the underside of Louis' cock. Louis couldn't help the slight whimper that escaped his lips, and sadly see Harry pull his jeans and underwear back on from where they'd pooled around Louis' ankles on the floor. 

Harry let his hand put just the slightest bit of pressure on Louis' dick as he helped him with the zipper. 

"Later," he said with a smirk, voice gravelly from having Louis' dick in his mouth, and Louis felt like he was going out of his mind with want, and now they had to drive for god knew how long, and that was all Harry could say? 

Louis didn't get to object before Harry was unlocking the door, wiping his lips with a way too innocent smile for what they had just been doing, grabbing Louis' hand and running after the bodyguard who was waiting for them with the car. 

When they reached the car it was obvious they'd been waiting for them. 

Louis felt guilty, but mostly annoyed and turned on because Harry didn't get to finish what he had started, and now he was sitting in the car opposite Louis with the most annoying and self-satisfied smirk on his lips, as he faked being interested in whatever Liam was saying next to Louis. 

Throughout the car journey Louis figured Harry had made it his mission to be as awful as possible, as he sat there licking his lips innocently, running his fingers up and down his thigh, making sure his shirt was still unbuttoned way beyond what was rightfully fair. 

Louis felt frustrated and uncomfortable with his dick pressing up against his zipper, making him shift in his seat. 

The others were slowly noticing, at least Zayn was sending knowing looks from his seat next to Harry. 

"Oh fuck off, would ya'?" Louis spluttered, as Zayn's smirk grew as he noticed the look on Harry's face. 

Louis closed his eyes, and tried so very hard not to let his thoughts drift to the image of Harry on his knees on the dirty floor of the maintenance cabinet with Louis' dick in his mouth. Cheeks hollow and eyes huge, loving every second of it. Harry was such a slut for Louis' cock. Always had been.

They pulled up next to their hotel for the night, as they were all having meetings in the city about their new tour the next day. 

Louis opened his eyes to find Harry staring at him, eyes intense and fingers clenching the fabric of his jeans. 

Louis noticed Harry was still kind of hard, even after the long drive, and as soon as the doors sprung open and the others climbed out, Harry grabbed Louis by his wrist again, walking close and tight up against Louis, not letting him out of his sight. 

They were given their keycards, and made their way up to the elevator. 

"I'm glad I'm not roomin' next to you two," Niall said, and the others snickered.  

Harry's eyes were still firmly planted on Louis, wild and dead set, like an animal watching his prey. 

Louis felt the heat building, his blood rushing in his ears. He knew very well what that look in Harry's eyes meant.

As the elevator ding'ed and the doors opened to reveal the floor they were all rooming on, Harry rushed forward and pulled Louis with him. 

The others laughed, as they ran off towards their room. Harry unlocked with the keycard, and pulled Louis in after him. He shut the door, and slammed Louis up against it for the second time tonight. 

"You have no idea what you do to me, just sitting there, and I know you're thinking of me, and you're biting your lips and shifting in your seat, all hot and bothered, just waiting," Harry practically growled in Louis' ear. 

He was buzzing, energy from the cut off blowjob and from their amazing performance running through his veins, muscles strung tight like a bow. 

Harry framed Louis with his entire body, covering him up against the door, aligning every part of their bodies and lastly meeting his lips, licking his way in and biting Louis' bottom lip. 

"Can't wait to get my hands on you. Wanna feel you, wanna make you scream," he whispered lowly, dragging his lips against Louis throat. 

Both their erections were now fully present, grinding against each other in the hallway. 

Louis' hands were all over Harry's back, pulling him close and clasping the fabric of his stupid flamingo shirt in his fists. 

Harry pushed his hips forward, and pulled upwards, making Louis gasp and moan, moving his hips in circles, letting his lips roam free on Louis' throat. 

He took one tiny step further, and then he pulled Louis up, hands around the back of his thighs, slamming him up against the door. 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, and their lips met in a deep kiss. 

Harry still moved his hips, and now they were basically dry humping in the hallway of a hotel they hadn't been in for more than a few minutes. 

Louis felt sparks shooting up his spine at each thrust of Harry's hips and he could feel his orgasm building. 

He didn't want to come like this, in the middle of the hallway. 

"Bed," he uttered, between pants, clasping at Harry's arms, thumbs digging into his hard biceps, the muscle taut from holding up Louis' weight. 

"Haz-, bed," Louis repeated as Harry kept going, biting Louis' collarbone to shut him up. 

Harry thrust one more time against Louis' hips, prolonging it, sucking onto the pulse point on Louis throat, before hoisting Louis up further, and carrying him towards the bed. 

He kicked the door open, still sucking on Louis' throat, and then laid them down on the bed, kissing, pulling and kicking to get their shoes off. 

He was frantic, letting his hands roam all over Louis' body, lips hungry for contact, constantly sucking on Louis' skin or biting his lips. 

Harry was on fire, and he was not showing any signs of slowing down. 

He grabbed Louis to pull him further up the bed, but Louis stopped him, and pulled at the fabric of Harry's shirt. 

"Off," he said in between kisses, and started unbuttoning the few buttons that were still undone. 

Harry shrugged it off his shoulders, exposing his glorious chest and his many tattoos. 

Louis felt his mouth water, he was such a lucky boy. 

They were kneeling in front of each other on the bed, Louis just letting his eyes roam over Harry's torso for a second before Harry surged in to meet Louis' lips. 

"Lou, your skin, wanna feel your skin," Harry breathed between kisses, voice deep and desperate. 

He pulled at the hem of Louis' t-shirt, dragging it up over his head, separating their lips only to get the fabric out of the way. 

"Naked, all the way," he said next, hurriedly adding "Lou, please" voice wrecked more and more desperate. 

They both reached for the button on Louis' jeans at the same time, but Louis let Harry unbutton them and pull down the zipper for the second time tonight, and he wasn't planning on letting it happen a third, so he quickly shimmied out of the skinny jeans, discarded them on the floor. 

Harry made quick work of his own, pulled them off alongside his underwear.

"Too much clothes," he mumbled with his lips yet again attached at Louis' jaw, as he dipped his fingers into Louis' underwear and slipped them down his hips and off his feet. 

They surged together like magnets, dying to touch, always _moremoremore._  

After a bit more kissing Harry put a hand on the back of one of Louis' thighs and one on his chest, and pushed him back to lie down on the bed. 

He kissed his way up from Louis' kneecap, gently kissing the inside of Louis' thighs. 

Louis spread his legs, shivering at the sudden gentleness of Harry's actions. His chin was scraping lightly against the soft skin on his inner thigh, bits of scruff leaving red marks. 

Harry closed in on Louis' dick, small kitten licks at the tip of his cock before licking all the way down, taking one of his balls into his mouth gingerly, rubbing at Louis' thighs. 

Louis shivered, his dick leaking at the tip. 

"Your tongue, please," he gasped, fingers gripping at the sheets. 

Harry looked up for a second, their eyes met, and he nodded, sending Louis into a frenzy. 

Harry leaned back down, tongue going directly to Louis' hole, just one flat lick, and Louis quivered, spreading his legs even further, letting Harry know he was so ready for him. 

Then Harry went to town, tongue licking and prodding into Louis, making him gasp, unable to keep still on the bed. 

He hooked one of Louis' legs in his elbow, and then licked all over his finger, and added it alongside his tongue stretching Louis' hole. Louis shouted out, breath desperate.

Harry leaned back, just admiring how he was tearing Louis apart on the bed. They were both so desperate for it, but he wanted it to last and he wanted it to be good. 

He added another finger, scissoring and stretching. 

"So good, Harry, your fingers," Louis breathed between moans, his voice sending sparks all the way down Harry's spine. 

"You're doing so good, Lou. Think you can come from this alone?" he said, adding a third finger. 

"No, no, want your dick," Louis responded breathily, positioning himself better to make room for Harry's long fingers, the stretch delicious and dizzying. 

As Harry curled his fingers and found Louis' prostate, he shouted out loud and shrill, voice cracking. 

"Want you to fuck me, c'mon Haz," he said quickly, getting more desperate. 

Then Harry pulled out his fingers and went to find their stuff from his suitcase. Luckily it had been brought up before they arrived. 

He rolled the condom on, giving his cock a few pulls which made him groan. Slathered on a bit of lube. It felt so so good, and looking at Louis lying there on the bed, beautiful and loose, just waiting for him, throat exposed and littered with marks and bites just urged him on even further. 

"You ready, babe?" he said gently, and as Louis nodded frantically, eyes closed and fingers digging deep into the crispy sheets. Harry got up on his knees, pulled at Louis' hips and positioned himself at Louis' pink hole. 

"So beautiful," he mumbled, as he started to push forward and press into Louis. 

He moaned, Louis stretched tight around him, warm and wonderful. 

He leaned down to kiss at Louis' temple.

"C'mon, I can take it," Louis said impatiently, urging him on, and Harry pushed forward, before bottoming out. 

He stayed there for just a second to adjust and breathe, allowing himself to reel in the feeling of being inside Louis. Then he got up on his knees, letting Louis plant his feet on the mattress to give him access. 

He started moving, just feeling how tight Louis was and how much they were both dying for it. 

He let Louis have another second to just really get a feel of it, and then he got going. Thrusts rhythmic and precise.

Louis was arching his back and squirming on the bed, emitting the most delicious small whimpers and Harry almost couldn't take it.

Then he picked up speed. 

His thrusts got quicker and harder, and the sound of skin on skin obscene in the foreign hotel room. 

Louis writhed on the bed, eyes closed, tossing his head from side to side at the feeling of finally having Harry inside. 

He was so big and it was so lovely. 

He was moving quicker, and he was pounding Louis so good, building up a steady rhythm. 

Louis opened his eyes to see Harry leaning over him, hands planted on either side of Louis' shoulders, his hair fallen down next to his face. He looked so lovely. They were both sweating and moving so in sync. 

Harry hoisted Louis' legs over his elbows, creating a new angle and hitting Louis' spot dead on with almost every thrust. He prolonged the thrusts and hit so hard Louis had to squeeze his eyes shut, back arching off the bed, cock standing out red and thick on his stomach. 

"Oh my god, Haz," Louis moaned, as he laid there splayed out on the bed getting fucked hard and so so good. 

Harry continued to pick up speed. He was pounding Louis so hard the headboard was banging against the wall, but neither of them cared. 

They were so caught up in the moment between just the two of them. 

Moving in sync, being right here with each other. 

"So tight," Harry breathed, brow furrowed with effort and concentration. His abs were rippling and Louis thought he had never seen anything more delicious in his entire life. 

He was hitting Louis' prostate, each thrust sending him closer and closer to the edge. His moans were filling the room, blending with the noises from the bed, Harry's groans and their skin slapping and sliding together so deliciously. 

"Close," Louis got out between moans, his head was swimming, lost in the feeling of Harry inside and all over. His hands were everywhere, making sure there wasn't an inch of skin untouched. 

"Me too," Harry groaned, thrusts getting sloppier and losing rhythm, but he hoisted Louis up, sliding back on his heels and quickly placed Louis in his lap. 

Louis was so dizzy with the whole thing, so enveloped in Harry, his arms wrapped around Louis's waist, face tucked into the crook of his neck. Louis started bouncing on his dick, loving the feeling of Harry's cock slipping in and out. 

Harry stretched out his feet beneath Louis, allowing Louis to take control of the last part, letting him ride it out. 

Louis stretched out his body, leaning backwards and moving his hips up and down. He let his head fall back, feeling his own hair tickling his back, and heard Harry gasp somewhere in front of him. 

He looked back and he could see Harry's face properly now, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. His lips were obscene, pink and swollen. Sweat covering his body and highlighting his toned muscles. 

Louis leaned back to put his hands on Harry's shins for leverage, before he picked up speed and moved his hips faster, thighs trembling with effort. He was bouncing on Harry's cock, eliciting the most delicious noises from Harry, as he drew them both closer to the edge and with one last slap down on Harry's lap, Harry was coming inside Louis with a deep groan. 

He kept on moving on top of Harry, and Harry pulled up his hand to give Louis a few slow pulls to send him over the edge as well. 

As the orgasm hit he leaned back again, hands digging into Harry's thighs to keep his balance. 

He started whimpering as Harry pulled the last few drops from him, cock sensitive. He'd come so hard he was seeing stars, dizzy and flowy, vision whitening out. 

Harry smiled, and helped Louis off of his lap, pulled off the condom and tied it, threw it somewhere off the bed, and then laid them down on the bed. 

They were at the wrong end and the duvet was turned around, but they cuddled up next to each other, happy, blissed out and so well fucked. 

Harry's eyes were glazing over with tiredness, but still bright. He looked at Louis fondly, and Louis smiled right back. 

Tonight had been one of the best performances of their career and they were both so proud of what they'd accomplished. They'd just wanted to feel each other, be in the moment together.

Louis cuddled up into Harry's side, fitting perfectly in the jut between his shoulder and chin, closing his fists on Harry's chest. Harry's arms were wrapped around him, tucked in so tight. They both hummed. They were so content, felt safe and protected in each others arms. 

They fell asleep, clothes and bags thrown all over the room, at the wrong end of the bed, naked and a little sticky. But it didn't matter. None of it did. 

Because they were with each other, and they were so in love, and they had their boys, and they'd had the night of their lives and everything was wonderful. 

Nothing could ever take that away from them. 


End file.
